Gavin O'Neal Davis
|games = *''Sonic Drift'' *''SegaSonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble'' *''Sonic Drift 2'' *''Sonic Labyrinth'' *''Sonic 3D Blast'' *''Sonic Blast'' *''Gale Racer'' *''Sonic the Fighters'' *''Sonic R'' *''Tails Adventure'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure'' *''Sonic Adventure'' *''Sonic Shuffle'' *''Sonic Adventure 2'' *''Sonic Adventure 2 Battle'' *''Sonic Advance'' *''Sonic Advance 2'' *''Sonic Battle'' *''Sonic Pinball Party'' *''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' *''Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg'' *''Sonic Advance 3'' *''Sonic Heroes'' *''Sega Superstars'' *''Sonic Gems Collection'' *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic Rush'' *''Sonic Jump'' *''Sonic Riders'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) *''Sonic Rivals'' *''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' *''Sonic Rush Adventure'' *''Sonic Rivals 2'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Sega Superstars Tennis'' *''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' *''Samba de Amigo Wii'' *''Sonic Unleashed'' *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' *''Sonic Classic Collection'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I'' *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Colors'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal'' *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' *''Sonic Jump'' (2012) *''Sonic Dash'' *''Samurai and Dragons'' http://www.tssznews.com/2012/08/30/sonic-joins-sega-roster-additions-to-jp-vita-game/ *''Sonic Lost World'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic Jump Fever'' *[[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] *''Sonic Runners'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' }} |media = |realcreator = *MITCHELL Project *Nickelodeon (Japan) *Viacom |artist = *MITCHELL Project *Rumiko Takahashi |nickname = *Gavie (his nickname given by Mitchell and his friends) *The Brains of the Organization *Einstein *The Brains of the Organization *Chubby |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 5' 9") |weight = 177 lb. |age = 15 |birthplace = Eatontownopolis |hair color = Dark Brown |skin group = African-American |eye color = Brown |attire = *Blue Police hat with a pokeball-styled icon with a letter G on it. *Green baggy turtleneck sweater with a mechanic cross on it. *Dark Blue/White Nike sneakers *White gloves with sock-like cuffs |alignment = Good |affiliation = Team Mitchell |food = *Macaroni and Cheeses *Mint Candy *Flaming Hots |likes = *Mitchell *His friends *Adventures *Mechanical things and machines *Planes *Hanging around with Mitchell *Teaming up with Mitchell, Martin, David and Nicholas *Creating and inventing new machines *Flying *Swimming *Helping others *Believing he can do something *Doing the brainwork for Mitchell, Martin, David and Nicholas |dislikes = *Being left out *His enemies *People mistreating old machines *Being teased *Being bothered when he is in the middle of something complicated *People making fun of his machines *Thinking he cannot do something *Thunder *Jennifer angry *Whenever Jennifer flirts with him *When Jennifer gets angry *When Jennifer brings out her hammer *When someone insults his intelligence *Having to fight a friend *When his friends are hurt *People belittling him *People who threaten the world *Ghosts *Being surprised |skills = *Super Intelligence *Mechanic talent *Genius-level intellect *Skilled inventor and mechanic *Super speed *Hand-to-hand combat skills *Enhanced acrobatic skills and reflexes *Piloting skills *Extreme lightsaber fencing skills *Strategic Defense Initiative skills *Jediism power and skills *Extreme Gear riding skills *Appetite *Driving skills *Grinding *Harnessing chaos energy *Hyper Mode initiation *Super transformation *Hyper-go-on usage |moves = *Boost Mode *Blue Tornado *Bounce Attack *Charge Jump *Chao Attack *Chaos Control *Color Power **Black Bomb **Blue Cube **Crimson Eagle **Cyan Laser **Final Color Blaster **Green Hover **Gray Quake **Indigo Asteroid **Ivory Lightning **Magenta Rhythm **Orange Rocket **Pink Spikes **Purple Frenzy **Red Burst **Violet Void **Yellow Drill *Copter Combo *Crouch *Custom Actions **Gun Drive **Homing Smash **Mach Speed **Scale **Slow **Thunder Guard **Tornado *Tornado Boost *Drift *Double Jump *Energy Field *Fastball *Fire Sliding *Fire Somersault *Flying Kick *Flying Spin Attack *Focused Homing Attack *Foot Sweep *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Grind Step *Guard *Hail Storm *Hammer Attack *"Here I Come" *Homing Attack *Homing Dash *Hop Jump *Humming Top *Insta-shield *Jump Dash *[[Kick (Sonic Colors)|Kick (Sonic Colors)]] *[[Kick|Kick (Sonic Heroes)]] *Kick Dash *Light Speed Dash *Light Speed Attack *Lock-On *Magic Hands *Mid-Air Trick Actions *Parkour **Side Step **Vault Dash **Wall Climb **Wall Jump **Wall Run *Punch *Quick Step *Rocket Accel *Rolling Combo *S. Air Cracker *Skid Attack *Skydiving *Slide *Slide Turn *Somersault *Somersault Kick *Sonic Ballet *Sonic Boom *Sonic Boost *Sonic Cracker *Sonic Drive *Sonic Eagle *Sonic Flare *Sonic Guard *Sonic Jump *Sonic Kick *Sonic Leap *Sonic Meteor *Sonic Overdrive *Sonic Punch *Sonic Rocket *Sonic Run *Sonic Storm *Sonic Style *Sonic the Hedgehog's Soul Surge *Sonic Up Draft *Sonic Wave *Sonic Wind *Soul Gauge *Speed Boost *Speed Break *Speed Up *Spin Attack *Spin Charge *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Spring Jump *Stomp *Strength Support 8 *Stronger Spin Dash *Submarine Combo *Super Skid *Super Peel Out *Tag Action *Time Break *Time Stop *Top Kick *Tornado *Triangle Jump *Triple Jump *Trick Action *Triple Tornado *Wall Climb *Wall Jump *Wall Shuffle *Whirlwind *Windmill }} |ability type = Brains }} * African-Americans in popular culture *Chubby African-American boy *Gavin Gallery Gavin O'Neal Davis 1.png|Gavin O'Neal Davis|link=www.nick.com/mitchell Gavin O'Neal Davis 2.png|Gavin likes a good pose for his fans.|link=www.nick.com/mitchell Gavin O'Neal Davis 3.png|Gavin prepares his energy sword and his trademark move The Gaviegan for a fight of his life.|link=www.nick.com/mitchell Gavin O'Neal Davis 4.png|Gavin piloting his biplane as usual.|link=www.nick.com/mitchell Gavin's biplane with the Nickelodeon banner part 2.png|Gavin's biplane with the Nickelodeon banner on it.|link=www.nick.com/mitchell Gavin O'Neal Davis 5.png|Gavin's ready for his signature trademark The Gaviegan.|link=www.nick.com/mitchell Mitchell Van Morgan's Game Boy Color styled sprites-Gavin.png|Gavin O'Neal Davis' 8-bit design|link=www.nick.com/mitchell Mitchell Battle Main Characters-Gavin.png|Gavin O'Neal Davis' artwork desisn from Mitchell Battle|link=www.nick.com/mitchell References External links *Gavin at Mitchell Channel * Category:Main Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Superheroes Category:Nicktoon characters Category:Animated human characters Category:Animated human characters in video games Category:Child characters in animated films Category:Child characters in video games Category:Fictional aviators Category:African Americans Category:Fictional mechanics Category:Inventor characters in video games Category:Male characters in video games Category:Nickelodeon protagonists Category:Nickelodeon deutagonists Category:Brainy Type Characters Category:Scientist characters in video games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan characters Category:Video game sidekicks Category:Video game characters Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters in film Category:Video game characters in television Category:Video game characters introduced in 1998 Category:Video game characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Video game characters who can pilot aircrafts and has machinery maintenance Heroes Category:Mitchell Van Morgan (1998) characters